


Evening Over Rooftops.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: Song Prompts. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, Human Castiel, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, This is the first work to the ''Song prompts'' series, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy all of them, and friendly reminder that I'm on tumblr too, I'm bend-me-shape-me ❤.





	Evening Over Rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is the first work to the ''Song prompts'' series, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy all of them, and friendly reminder that I'm on tumblr too, I'm bend-me-shape-me ❤.

Castiel takes his cigarette out of his mouth and watches how the smoke draws patterns in the air before fading. He is standing outside of  his cabin, the night fills the camp with silence, but the world these days seems always so quiet anyway, so empty.  He walks back inside after throwing the cigar and stteping on it. 

Cas sits on his bed,leaning against the headboard, close to him lays Dean. The hunter has his eyes closed, but Cas knows he is not sleeping. Neither of them sleep too much at night nowadays. 

‘’We must always be alert, day or night, it doesn't matter.’’ Says the leader.

‘‘I can’t escape from all my nightmares.’‘ Says Dean, in a moment of weakness.

Cas also has nightmares, echos of everything he was, the voices of his brothers, his pain, the echo of everything he has lost.

Cas allows his eyes to linger for a second on the still figure of Dean, barely illuminated by the soft glow of a lantern near his window. He hasn’t lost everything after all, Dean has been always there, by his side, but this wasn’t the way he wanted this to happened, he loves Dean, of course he does, he has always loved Dean and he will probably leave this world loving the other man. But he didn’t want this,he wanted to protect Dean, to fight a war too big for him and win, he didn’t want to be a simple night of sex , he didn’t want Dean to lose Sam. Dean doesn’t deserve it. Even him doesn’t deserve this, god damnit!

Cas shakes his head, trying to avoid all those thoughts, and trying instead to enjoy this rare moment of calm in the middle of the storm their lives have become. His hand moves slowly, reaching for Dean’s head and touching his hair, remembering the days when he could cure him with just a single touch. Dean doesn’t react, it isn’t like Cas was waiting for Dean to do anything or even talk, they barely talk now about things that aren’t related to missions or Lucifer. But at least Dean doesn’t move away from him, trying to avoid any kind of contact. 

An old song plays in Cas’ head and he starts humming  a melody he remembers hearing on the radio of the impala, Dean sitting by his side, or was he talking with Sam? Cas can’t remember, it’s like another life, millions of years ago. Like trying to remember a dream, diffuse and obstinate to leave a memory that before was able to remeber everything. Cas sings for a while, his voice breaking the weight of the silence that has settled between them, that has settled in his chest.

_ ‘’ _ _ The smoke hung on the skyline _

_ The city fell in silence _

_ The sunset, ripe and mellow _

_ Was the light to write some thoughts by.’’ _

He stops himself before he can sing the next lines, but the words hang in the air, making it hard to breathe. Cas’ fingers leave Dean’s hair, his shoulders have lost a little of the weight they carry everyday, he is asleep so Cas leaves the bed quietly putting some clothes on before going outside. Dean never sleeps here, but it doesn’t matter because before the sunrise he will be gone.

_ ‘‘How far are we from dying _

_ Is it nearly at an end? _

_ How far are we from dying _

_ Is it nearly at an end?’’ _

And is then when he realizes, in the exact moment the last words fall from his lips, that it doesn’t matter, if this is his end, if this sad and  doomed world is the last thing he sees before he dies, Cas doesn’t care anymore. He has come this far, he has fallen, he has fought and he has lost, he has followed Dean to the end of the world and if he has to follow him to the other he will do it, without thinking twice. 

Because without Dean here everything he has done, the things he stands for won’ t make sense anymore, his life won’t make sense anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Evening Over Rooftops by Edgar Broughton Band.


End file.
